


Taken

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Drugs and kidnaps Jo.(Based off Once upon a time 1x17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

Somehow Adam had gotten Jo's number and convinced her to come over by telling her Henry was gonna come over and maybe they could have a small get-together .

She came over to Adam's house and found Henry was not there yet."Umm Where's Henry"Jo asked starting to get suipisous."He called me and said there was bad traffic"Adam replied quickly."I made some tea,Would you like some?"Adam asked hoping she would say yes."Sure"Jo replied before Adam walked away to go get it.

He put a colorless and odor less pill in Jo's tea to knock her out for a few hours.  
"Here goes your tea" Adam said handing her the tea."Thank you "Jo blurted before sipping her tea.

Something caught Jo's eye and she wanted to know what it was and where he got it from." Where'd you get this"Jo curiously asked pointing at the painting."A friend of mine gave it to me before they moved away."Adam said."Well,I like-"Jo started but stopped in the middle of her sentence as she begin to feel the effects of the drugs."Jo..?Is something wrong?"Adam asked pretending to be Innocent."No...I'm just...um...feeling a little..."Jo started as she fell back.Adam caught her before she fell.

"Ooh,Let me help you"Adam said holding her so she wouldn't fall." Dizzy"Jo gasped. "Let's just lye you down here" Adam uttered before pulling her towards the couch"There you go"Adam said lying her down on the couch before walking away."Henry isn't coming is he?"Jo said realizing he had drugged her."Oh....That"Adam said walking closer to her."I guess you caught me"Adam said."

"Who are..you" Jo mumbled before falling back unconscious. Adam gave a evil smile when she passed out.


End file.
